


Relax

by southsidewrites



Series: can't keep from loving you [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But Mostly Smut, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: She pressed her lips into his neck, trailing down to the collar of his shirt.  With one hand, she reached up to grab his tie, loosening it slightly.“What are you doing, Lyds?” he asked, laughing softly.“Depends, what do you want me to be doing?” She pulled the tie free, tossing it onto the chair with his other things. “You’re stressed, and I think I might be able to help with that.”He swallowed hard, biting back a moan as her other hand drifted to his lap. “Yeah, you could probably help."-When Reggie comes home from work stressed beyond belief, Lydia knows just what to do to help him relax.





	Relax

With a heaving sigh, Lydia flopped onto the couch. Shoving aside a few throw pillows, she settled into the plush cushions, burying her face in the softest of the remaining pillows. It had been a miserable day at work—she had spent nearly an hour being screamed at by a kid because she wouldn’t let him stand on the piano. All she wanted was for her piano to be free of six-year-olds while she tried to teach, and somehow the little jerk made her look like the bad guy.

Summer break couldn’t come fast enough.

Lazily, she fished her phone out of the bag she had thrown haphazardly onto the floor to see if she had heard from Reggie yet. It was only his second week working full-time at the dealership, and most days, she could expect at least a few frustrated texts about his dad or other coworkers. Today, though, there was nothing.

Pursing her lips, Lydia checked the phone again. There were still no texts from Reggie, though. A random assortment of cat videos and memes from Jubilee, sure, but no texts from Reggie. Lydia couldn’t help but wondered what that would mean about his mood when he got home.

Typing up a quick reply to Jubilee, she rolled onto her back right in time for the apartment door to open. Lydia couldn’t see the door from where she was laying, so she just waited silently, clicking off her phone and setting it on the coffee table.

When Reggie turned the corner into the living room, he looked exhausted. His hair was rumpled like he’d been running his hands through it, his suit jacket was thrown over his arm, and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. As soon as he saw her on the couch, though, the corners of his lips tweaked up in a slight grin.

“Hey, you.”

“Hey,” she replied, sitting up to make some room. “Another long day?”

“That’s putting it kindly.” Reggie dropped his jacket and bag onto the chair and sat down next to her, tipping his head back on the couch with a long exhale. Then, he looked up at her, his warm brown eyes lighting up. “Coming home to you really does make it better, though.”

Lydia smiled softly. They’d only been living together for a little over a month now, ever since they’d graduated college and moved back to Riverdale together. “It is pretty cool,” she murmured, running her hand through his messy hair. “Even if it does mean I have to watch your lazy ass stay in bed when I get up at the crack of dawn for work every morning.”

“It’s not my fault the dealership doesn’t open until nine, babe,” he chuckled, his eyes drifting shut. “Anyways, you’re done at like noon.”

“Noon?” She scoffed. “Try three o’clock, asshole.”

He smirked and leaned up to press his lips into hers. “I love you, Lydia.”

“Love you, too.” She slid in closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist to pull herself closer. “Now, tell me about work.”

“Are you sure you want to listen to me rant?” He looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowing with concern.

“I mean, I don’t love it, but I know it makes you feel better, so have at it.” She smiled softly, poking him in the side. “Anyways, isn’t that what fiancées are for?”

“You don’t know how much I love hearing that.” He smiled widely, pulling her left hand to his mouth for a kiss. “My fiancée.”

She grinned, a heated blush creeping up her cheeks. It had been a few months, but she hadn’t quite gotten used to it yet, either. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, really, Reg, tell me about it.”

“Well,” he sighed, unbuttoning his sleeves to roll them up. “As you can imagine, my dad is a total asshole.”

“Sounds about right.”

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Yeah, about the usual for him. Today, though, he was pissed about some meeting that I apparently was supposed to be at, despite no one telling me it was even happening.” He rolled his eyes. “Between that, and Ted being an asshole, I’m about to lose it.”

“Ted being the guy training you?”

“Mhm. For a guy that claims to be ready to retire, he sure seems hell-bent on making sure I do everything exactly his way.”

“At least it’ll be over soon,” Lydia offered. She rested her hand on his stomach, fiddling with a button on his shirt. “You’re only in training another week or so.”

“And then I’ll have the honor of disappointing my father all by myself,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut. “I just—shit.”

“I know.” Lydia leaned in close and kissed him lightly on the jaw. “And I know I’ve said this a million times, but don’t you dare feel obligated to stay there for me, Reggie. I’m absolutely fine if you want to tell your dad to shove it and get a job somewhere else.”

“I know.” He smiled slightly, kissing her temple. “And I love you for that, but—I don’t know. It just—” He cut off again. “You know.”

“I do.” She nodded, her hand dropping to rest on his hip. “It’s complicated.”

“Yeah, that.” He sighed, tipping his head back again. “Thanks for listening.”

“Anytime, Reg.” She pressed her lips into his neck, trailing down to the collar of his shirt. With one hand, she reached up to grab his tie, loosening it slightly.

“What are you doing, Lyds?” he asked, laughing softly.

“Depends, what do you want me to be doing?” She pulled the tie free, tossing it onto the chair with his other things. “You’re stressed, and I think I might be able to help with that.”

He swallowed hard, biting back a moan as her other hand drifted to his lap. “Yeah, you could probably help.”

She grinned, sliding onto his lap to straddle him, already unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed her way down his neck. “Good. You just relax, then.”

His hands moved to her waist, holding her firmly in place on top of him. As her lips reached his chest, he inhaled sharply. “I can do that.”

Smirking, she pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and got to work on his belt. She could feel him getting hard beneath her, so she rolled her hips into his, earning a low moan.

“Fuck, babe, you’re such a tease,” he muttered, running his hands up her shirt to tease his fingers along the cups of her lacy bra. 

“I know,” Lydia said, shuddering as his fingertips grazed her spine. She helped him pull her shirt the rest of the way off, leaving her in one of her favorite light blue bras. She may not have planned on seducing him today, but she was definitely dressed for it. She lifted her head to his, kissing him softly.

Reggie moaned into the kiss, rocking his hips underneath her. He was about ready to burst out of his dress pants, and he wanted nothing more than for there to be fewer layers of clothing between the two them. “C’mon, Lyds. You’re killing me here.”

Smiling into the kiss, she pulled back before sliding off his lap. He groaned at the sudden lack of contact before her hands were on his pants, making quick work of the button and zipper. He lifted his hips eagerly, letting her pull the pants the rest of the way off and toss them aside. He was down to boxers now, and even that felt like too much.

“You, too,” he said, looking down at her with a smirk.

“I suppose I can do that.” Grinning, she stood up to slide out of her own pants, tossing them aside onto the now-large pile of clothes. Reggie’s hands were on her in an instant, pulling her back onto his lap with a hungry kiss. His hands seemed to be everywhere, running up and down her back, tracing her smooth skin with the tips of his fingers and covering her whole body with goosebumps.

Lydia forced herself to concentrate, not wanting to get lost in the feeling of his skin pressed into hers—the feeling of his cock hard and hot underneath her. She re-gripped his shoulders, running her hands down to his chest to push herself back. “Hey, you’re the one who’s supposed to be relaxing here.”

“This is very relaxing,” he said quickly, leaning in to press kisses into her shoulder. “I think I’m the most relaxed I’ve ever been.”

She let out a breathy moan as he pulled her down harder onto his lap. Her panties were soaked through, and the friction of the lace felt deliciously good against her core. “Fuck, Reg.” It took all the self-restraint she had to force herself off his lap and back onto the floor. “Just give me a damn pillow.”

He choked out a moan as his hand flew to a nearby throw pillow. Lydia laughed as he nearly smacked her with it, his other hand flying to the waistband of his boxers. “Fuck, babe, you’re amazing.”

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the pillow and got it situated between her knees and the hardwood floor. Then, she helped him get his boxers off, earning a low moan as the fabric dragged across his hardened cock. His hand moved to the base of his cock, and she slapped it away, giving him a firm look. “Um, my job.”

Reggie laughed almost painfully as she started kissing her way down his abs. “Fine, angel. I’ll just relax.”

“Good.” She tossed her hair aside, leaning in to tease the skin around his cock, kissing closer and closer as she wrapped her small hand around the base.

Reggie’s breath was coming out in ragged gasps. He ran his fingertips through her long hair, brushing it off her face and winding it into a fist. Lydia moaned softly, pressing her legs together for some much-needed friction.

“Are you already getting off, babe?” he asked, his voice low and teasing. “Before you’ve even got your mouth on my cock?”

“You talk too much,” she said, rolling her eyes amusedly. Before he could get another word out, she lowered her mouth to the head of his cock, not bothering with teasing before wrapping her lips around it.

Reggie moaned loudly, jerking his hips toward her as his grip on her hair tightened. “Fuck, Lyds.”

She glanced up at him before taking him deeper, hollowing her cheeks to suck hard. Moaning around his shaft, she watched as he tipped his head back in pure ecstasy. Quickly, she built a steady rhythm, alternating between sucking and running her hand up and down his cock when she needed a breath. He was nearly writhing with pleasure now, coming completely undone at her touch. She slipped her free hand down to her panties, slipping her hand inside to rub gently at her arousal.

Reggie clenched his teeth when he saw her, biting back a groan. “Fuck, Lyds, that’s so fucking hot.”

Lydia licked her lips with a smirk—she loved seeing the kind of power she could have over him. Reggie saw her looking up at him and moaned more loudly. “Shit, babe.”

She bit her lip slightly, teasing her thumb across the tip of his cock to earn another ragged moan. His entire body was tense, every muscle fighting not to flip her onto the couch and take her right there. Instead of saying anything, she lowered her lips back to his cock, teasing the length with a few soft kisses. Reggie’s fist clenched in her hair, a slew of curses spilling from his lips.

Languidly, she took his cock back in her mouth, teasing her tongue against the tip in the way she knew would drive him wild. 

“Fuck, Lyds,” he moaned. “I’m close.”

She nodded slightly, taking another few inches into her mouth.

He gasped, pulling her head back gently. “I want to be inside you.”

Pulling back the rest of the way, she licked her lips with a nod. “I can do that.” She grabbed his hands, and he pulled her up off the floor like she didn’t weigh a thing. She settled into his lap, gasping as his cock pressed into her clit.

“Fuck.” He pulled her hips tight against him, moving his hand to cup her arousal. He teased her through the thin, lacy material, dragging his fingertips from her entrance to her clit, making slow circles around it. Roughly, he pushed her panties aside, his finger sliding easily into her sopping core.

Lydia pushed herself up on her knees, clinging to his shoulders as his thumb brushed over her clit. “Fuck, Reggie, just fuck me already.”

“Okay.” He lined the head of his cock up with her entrance with a grunt, cursing as she slowly started to lower herself onto him.

Lydia gasped with pleasure as she sank onto him, his cock filling her perfectly. She moved slowly, relishing every inch as he pressed into her. Reggie wasn’t in a patient mood, though. He gripped her hips more tightly to pull her body down the rest of the way. She moaned into his shoulder, her fingertips digging into his back as she fought to keep herself upright.

Reggie thrust up into her, holding her hips firmly in place. He pressed hot kisses into her neck and collarbones, groaning with frustration when her bra got in the way. Lydia chuckled, but it was cut off by a gasp as Reggie pressed his thumb into her clit. She squeezed her legs tight against his hips, pleasure radiating through her body as she felt her orgasm nearing.

“Fuck, baby,” he murmured, his thumb sliding under her panties to hit her clit directly. “Come for me, babe.” He sucked hard on her pulse point, his other hand moving to her breast to yank down her bra. 

“Reggie,” she breathed, her eyes squeezing shut as the sensations started to overtake her. “Fuck.” Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire as her climax wracked through her. All she could feel was heat and pleasure as her body clenched around him, needy moans slipping from her lips. She clung to his shoulders, pressing every inch of their bodies together—heat radiating between them and making her light-headed.

Below her, Reggie thrust harder, moaning with every thrust as he neared his own finish. As she squeezed around his cock, he thrust deep inside her and froze, his fingertips digging almost painfully into her hips. He finished with a low moan, resting his head on her shoulder as he started to come down. His breath was hot against her skin, his eyes squeezed shut as he pressed soft kisses into her collarbone.

Lydia sat up, pulling herself off him before settling back onto his lap with a sigh. Reggie rested his lips on her forehead, his fingertips lingering on her hips as he teased gentle patterns across her sensitive skin. Lydia whined, pushing his hand away. “That tickles, you know.”

“I know.” He grinned, lifting her chin to give her a proper kiss. “I just like to watch you squirm.”

Lydia adjusted her bra and panties back into a more comfortable position before grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and pulling it on top of them. She sighed contentedly as he spread it over her, tucking their bodies together. “I love you, Reggie,” she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I love you too, Lydia.” He kissed the top of her head. “Thank you for helping me get my mind off things.”

She laughed breathlessly. “Are you kidding? It was my _pleasure_.”

He rolled his eyes, wrapping her tightly in his arms. “Still, thank you.”

“Anytime, Reg.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, be sure to let me know!
> 
> And, if you love Reggie and Lydia even a fraction as much as I do, be sure to let me know that as well. I have quite a few ideas for them (including graduation, a proposal, college drama, and more), and I would love to know what people are interested in!


End file.
